


The Mandatory Beach Episode

by Lesbo_Baggins



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: All the characters are trans, Background characters:, Gen, Miles/Ganke is mentioned, Peni Parker - Freeform, Peter Porker - Freeform, Trans Miles Morales, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbo_Baggins/pseuds/Lesbo_Baggins
Summary: After a month of planning, the spider-people have gathered at the beach, for a day of fun and relaxation. The only problem is that Spider-Noir is from the 30's, and no one is entirely sure how tolerant of a person he is. Through the course of the day he:-Calls attention to Peter B.'s top surgery scars-Overhears a private conversation and-Makes everyone slightly uncomfortable





	The Mandatory Beach Episode

The idea of interdimensional travel had initially been a bit of a shock, but now Peter, fondly nicknamed ‘Noir’ by his friends, can’t see a life without it. The week he’d been in Miles’ universe, he developed really strong connections to the other spiders he’d met, and he was heartbroken when he had to leave. So when Peni Parker popped her head out of a portal and asked if he wanted an interdimensional goober, he didn’t bother asking how it worked, he said yes.

It’s become a common thing for them to meddle in each other’s lives. Miles and Gwen keep up with each other regularly, Peni comes and visits Noir sometimes when he needs high-tech help, even the ridiculous Spider-Ham has come to visit each and every one of them. And every once in a while, when everyone’s off duty, they’ll gather in someone’s universe and spend a day together, just to be near other spider-people. This time, after about a month of planning, they’re taking a trip to the beach.

Miles, Peter B. and Gwen are all in board shorts, Miles with a swim binder, and Gwen with a one piece under. Peni’s wearing a tankini with a swim skirt, Noir’s in a full body swimsuit and Ham is… in his spider suit for some reason. They go and get lunch together, and then head down to the waterfront. Which is when Noir starts tripping over his own feet.

The first time Noir messes up, it’s with Peter B.

Noir’s sitting in the sand and Peni’s explaining to him about the importance of this stuff called sunscreen. She’s using a bottle of it as a white paste sort of thing, and Gwen’s using an aerosol can of it she got from Miles. It doesn’t make any sense to him, but Noir accepts the bottle when Peni passes it to him. She also reminds him to take off his glasses when he gets in the water or they might get washed off.

Noir is looking for a suitable place to put his glasses when he catches a glimpse of Peter B.’s chest, which has s pink curved scar under each pectoral, a sort of scar Noir had never seen. Noir, being the owner of a good many scars himself, doesn’t think when he blurts out, "Woah there tiger! How’d you get a set of battle scars like that?"

Everyone seems to freeze when he says it, like there’s a specific unspoken taboo around discussing scars that Noir wasn’t aware of.

Peter B. groans in annoyance when he hears it, and hoists himself onto his elbow to look Noir in the eye. He gestures vaguely at his chest, "These? They were from, uh." He seems to blank for a moment, and glances at Miles, who shrugs. "Do you have that circle dude in your universe?" Miles snorts and wades into the water. Gwen runs in after him, making sure to splash him as much as possible in the process.

Noir cocks his head to the side, "I don't have any circle-based villains in my dimension." Peter B. sighs and flops back onto his towel. "They’re from a surgery I got a while back. No big deal."

"No surgery I've ever seen leaves scars like that…” He’s closer now, squatting in the sand and staring directly at Peter’s chest.

Peter B. gets visibly annoyed, and stands up, shoving noir back by his knee as he does. "It’s nothing that you need to worry about. Kids, are we swimming or what?" He leaves a very confused Peter Parker on his ass in the sand and joins Miles and Gwen in the water.

Noir sits for a beat before trying to get up to brush himself clean of sand, but Peter Porker claps his hand on his shoulder, and thuds him back down onto the sand. “Ya @#$%ed up kid.” Noir looks up at him, and realizes two things, one: the white sunscreen slathered on top of the nose of Ham’s suit doesn’t make any sense, and two: there’s something important about Peter B.’s scars that he doesn’t understand. Ham pats his shoulder once more before running out to the water, jumping a good 20 feet, and cannonballing.

The wave from Ham’s cannonball washes all the other spider-people out of the water, drenches Noir and sweeps his glasses off. Noir watches the fuzzy outlines of the kids running back into the water laughing and shouting, and Peter B. trailing lazily behind them. Miles calls out to Noir to stop being a wet blanket, and before he knows it Peni is on his shoulders and she’s wrestling with Miles (on Gwen’s shoulders) and Ham (on Peter B.’s) and it’s like nothing happened. He doesn’t mention the scars again.

The second time he messes up it’s with Miles. Noir’s floating on the water like a starfish, letting the waves pull him where they will. Peter B’s asleep back on the beach, and Peni and Ham are making a giant, ridiculous sand castle together. Other than him, it’s just Miles and Gwen in the water, and they’re having a quiet conversation, which Noir overhears.

“So how’s Ganke?” Gwen teases.

Noir hears a strangled sound, a loud splash, and Gwen giggling. “I’ll take that to mean you haven’t asked him out yet huh?”

“Of course I haven’t! He’s my  _ roommate  _ Gwen! Imagine if he turned me down!”

“I can basically guarantee that he won’t dude.”

“But what if he does?! I know you think you know everything but this isn’t like you and MJ. I could ruin a lot by telling him how I feel.”

“You don’t have to - oh.” Both the kids get very quiet all of a sudden. Noir looks over to them and they’re much closer than they were five minutes ago, and Miles looks like he’s about to throw up. Noir rights himself in the water and starts to apologize for eavesdropping, but they’re already halfway to the shore and Gwen’s whispering something to Miles and he’s alone in the water.

Miles and Gwen quietly ignore him for the rest of the afternoon, making sure to swim only when he isn’t. Noir settles back on the beach by Peter B., who’s halfway dead asleep, and watches as Ham and Peni’s sandcastle grows and grows, and the sun gets lower and lower. He and Peter B. build a fire together in silence as the sun finally dips below the horizon. Miles mumbles something about a binder and he and Gwen disappear, reappearing in hoodies and shorts a few minutes later. They settle in the sand together, Gwen yawning and resting her head on Miles’ shoulder. By the time the fire crackles alive, she’s asleep.

Peter B. skewers a line of (very kosher) hotdogs and stabs the skewers into the sand to cook them in the heat of the fire. Gwen nods awake a bit before they’re ready and decides to take one and eat it at home instead. She fistbumps Miles, ruffles Peni’s hair, and portals off.

There’s a quiet moment when everyone’s done eating and no one’s ready to go home yet, and Noir takes the opportunity to sit down next to Miles, “Hey kiddo.” He glances over and Miles won’t meet his eyes, so he keeps his head down and looks forward. “You know, I’ve got a fella of my own back home.” Miles' head snaps to look at him, and Noir smiles down at the sand. "He’s a reporter by the name of Robbie Robertson. We’ve been going steady since we were in our twenties, back when I was a reporter too.”

Miles is quiet when he responds, "Really?"

"Yeah really." Noir knocks his shoulder against Miles' gently, "I'm sorry for scaring you kid. I've got your back no matter what."

Miles stays silent for a while after that. Noir is getting ready to leave him be when he speaks next, "It's just hard sometimes."

"I know Miles. But it's worth it to be with someone you really love."

Miles goes a bit red at the word 'love', but he continues, "It’s not just the normal stuff either, is the problem."

Now that's something he wasn't expecting. "Doesn’t this Ganke kid know that you're Spider-Man?"

Miles shrinks in on himself a bit, "Well, yeah but," Miles looks anywhere but Noir for a moment, "I’m trans."

Now Noir isn’t entirely sure of what that means, but knowing Miles, the kid’s making it out to be a bigger deal than it is. “I’m sure Ganke doesn’t mind that. I’m sure he’s already head over heels for you.”

Miles laughs out loud at that, “You have no clue what you’re talking about old man.”

“Maybe not, but I bet you can’t explain to me why being trans would be a big thing. The kid knows you’re Spider-Man Miles, you can’t scare him away at this point.”

Miles frowns, “It’s not like being Spider-Man though. I - do you even really know what being transgender is, Noir?” Noir doesn’t really, and he says as much.

“It basically just means this,” Miles says, “When I was born, the doctor who delivered me said I was a girl. But it turns out he was wrong, and I’m a boy. But not everyone sees it like that. Telling people that I’m trans is terrifying, because even if they take it okay it doesn’t mean that how they see me doesn’t change. And not everyone takes it well.”

Noir’s hand goes to cover his chest almost instinctively while Miles is speaking, and it takes him a moment to respond, “Well does Ganke seem like the type to see you differently?”

“No.” Miles pouts, “It’s still scary though.”

“Can I tell you something kid?”

“Sure.”

“It’s pretty scary where I’m from too, but I’ve made it through, and I’ve got someone who loves me just the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more on to this, I actually have some written, but for mental health reasons I haven't really been working on it. I think it stands up okay on its own though!


End file.
